megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Galvans
The Galvans are an amphibious, insectivorous species from the planet Galvan Prime, until it was destroyed and they rebuilt it, renaming it Galvan Mark II. Appearance The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. The Galvan have large, bulbous, green eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Galvan from Dimension 23 have blue eyes. Infant Galvan look like tadpoles; they have tails and lack legs, but they grow legs and shed their tails at a time they call "wisdom feet". Female Galvan grow thin tendrils on their head. Male Galvan don't until they are adults.. Gallery Powers and Abilities The Galvan are naturally extremely intelligent, and can enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. When the situation requires it, the Galvan are able to jury-rig or improvise weapons and emergency repairs, using whatever materials that they have on their hands, (ie: loose change, belt buckles, shoelaces, etc.) With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, the Galvan can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, the Galvan can evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on. The Galvan have extremely long life-spans, with Azmuth himself already several thousand years old. The Galvan have teeth sharp enough to produce a painful bite. Similar to frogs, the Galvan have long sticky tongues (first shown in Evil's Encore), which they use to capture insects for food. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Galvan have gills and are amphibious. A Galvans' main brain has the appearance of a glowing green sphere, which is able to survive completely separate from their body and speak. In For a Few Brains More, Max and Rook explain that Galvans also possess a pre-brain, which handles basic bodily functions, much like the medulla oblongata does for the human brain. However, this pre-brain is simplistic and childish. As quoted by Max, it makes Blukic and Driba look like geniuses in comparison. Diet The Galvan are insectivores. This is proven in Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's when Blukic and Driba's desired smoothies are grasshopper-flavored. Further proof was when Blukic eats one of Dr. Animo's bugs in Evil's Encore. Azmuth also has a liking for smoothies, as seen in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Technology The Galvan are the creators of much of the great technology and made many discoveries in the universe, such as: *Potis Altiare (by the Ancient Galvan) *Ascalon (by Azmuth) *Omnitrix (by Azmuth) *Unitrix (by Azmuth) *Ultimatrix (by Azmuth, modified by Albedo) *Galvanic Mechamorphs through Helix (by Azmuth) *Null Guardians *The Null Void *Anti-Gravity Projector *Primus (by Azmuth) *Voliticus Biopsis (by Azmuth) *Universal Translators *Mechamorph Armor (by Azmuth) *Rebuilt Galvan Prime (Galvan Mark II) *Proto-Tool *Proto-Tech Armor *Galvan Jetpack *Life-Form Lock Microchip (by Blukic and Driba) *Shrink Ray * Galvanian Skeuomorph (by Azmuth) Notable Galvans *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) **Grey Matter (RAT Timeline) ** Brainfrog *Azmuth **Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Albedo (true form) *Galvan Teacher *Zennith *Retaliator *Blukic *Driba *Fergi *Y-it *Chadzmuth *Soldiers *Luhley *Galvan Major *Ujin *Duffy Notable Galvan Hybrids *Diamond Matter (½ Petrosapien) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvan) Evolved Galvan Appearance Evolved Galvan have huge heads, with their brain pushing outwards. They have noticeably small arms and legs, and as such require a hovercraft just to move and support their head. Evolved Galvan have a third eye in the middle of their head. Like normal Galvan, evolved Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Only a male evolved Galvan has been seen, so it's unknown what female evolved Galvan look like. Powers and Abilities Evolved Galvan can fire a powerful energy beam from their middle eye. Like regular Galvan, evolved Galvan have sharp teeth. Evolved Galvan can predict multiple scenarios and plan for each one. Notable Evolved Galvan *Ultimate Albedo (the recreated Ultimatrix's evolved Galvan) Etymology The name Galvan is a play on the word "galvanization" which is a process used to prevents iron from rusting. References Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie: **Normal Galvan have green eyes. **The Galvan live for thousands of years. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The Galvan are the smartest beings in the galaxy. **Similar to wisdom teeth, Galvan have "wisdom feet". **The Galvan were the first species added to the Omnitrix. ***However, the DNA didn't come from Azmuth or Albedo. **Some Galvan might be interested in studying magic, but it's probably frowned upon. *The Techadon Weapon Masters don't accept the fact that the Galvan are smarter than them. So, they try everything to make the Galvan look bad. *The Galvan are very loyal to keeping their research and technology top secret. **According to Azmuth, the Galvan would rather die than give up their secrets, unless there is a good reason for it. *Primitive Galvan worshiped technology as gods. *The Galvan intellect is apparently highly revered as even the Highbreed Supreme said that the Galvan were "a slightly more intelligent form of pond scum". *Despite their vast intelligence, there are some subjects that many Galvan are not comfortable with, like cases of parallel universes being close to one another. **However, some Galvan find it an interesting subject to explore and learn. *The Galvan have been involved in Earth's history countless times. **Building Stonehenge as a prank in Megaomniverse 10: Destroy All Aliens. **Giving Ascalon to Sir George in Solitary Alignment. **Causing the Roswell Incident in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51. **Building the pyramids in Fight at the Museum. Category:Galvans Category:Sapient Species Category:Species